The invention relates to a cast component, in particular for a vehicle, wherein a surface structuring disposed on at least one wall portion of the cast component forms a surface of the wall portion that stiffens the wall portion.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for producing a cast component, in particular for a vehicle, using a casting method, wherein on at least one wall portion of the cast component, a surface structuring is developed, which forms a surface of the wall portion and stiffens the wall portion.
It is known, especially in the automotive industry, to produce components using a casting method or a deep drawing method. Compared to deep drawing methods, casting methods have the advantage that more complex component geometries can be realized.
Cast components produced by means of a casting method generally have a uniform wall thickness and are provided with a planar or rounded off surface. The wall thickness of a cast component as well as the shaping and dimensioning of a cast component define the volume and consequently the weight of the cast component.
A planar surface of a cast component may form an oscillation membrane. When such a cast component is integrated in a vehicle, the surface of the cast component formed as an oscillation membrane can conduct sound waves into the interior of the vehicle. Sound waves introduced into the interior of the vehicle via corresponding cast components have a particularly irritating effect on passengers in the vehicle, which means that cast components with planar surfaces have a detrimental effect on the vehicle acoustics.
The object of the invention is to provide a cast component that has a lower weight and can be produced more cost-efficiently compared to conventional cast components, while retaining at least the stiffness and acoustic properties of conventional cast components.
These and other objects are achieved according to the invention by a cast component, in particular for a vehicle, wherein on at least one wall portion of the cast component a surface structuring that forms a surface of the wall portion and stiffens the wall portion is disposed. The surface structuring is formed by a plurality of evenly shaped depressions in the surface of the wall portion, which depressions are mutually spaced apart, leaving interconnected webs, and produce tapered sections on the wall portion.
Because of the stiffening surface structuring, the wall portion of the cast component according to the invention has stiffness properties that correspond at least to the stiffness properties of conventional cast components, despite the tapered sections formed thereby. This is achieved, in particular, by the development of the interconnected webs between depressions disposed adjacently to each other. The stiffening surface structuring effects that forces can be introduced into the wall portion or the cast component without the wall portion or the cast component being deformed by doing so.
The webs developed between the depressions cross the surface of the wall portion so that the wall portion does not have a planar surface. This prevents the wall portion from forming an oscillation membrane, which would lead to the aforementioned disadvantageous acoustic effects. Consequently, the cast component according to the invention has better acoustic properties than conventional cast components with planar surfaces.
Because of the tapered sections produced by the depressions on the wall portion, the cast component according to the invention can be produced using a lesser quantity of material and thus having a lower weight than conventional cast components. However, if the material strength of a conventional cast component were to be uniformly tapered, doing so would result in poorer stiffness properties and a poor acoustic insulation effect of the conventional cast component. The cast component according to the invention is therefore optimized with respect to its weight and, because it is produced with less material, it can be produced more cost-efficiently than conventional cast components.
The cast component can also have two or more wall portions provided with a corresponding stiffening surface structuring. Also, the cast component can be provided completely with a corresponding stiffening surface structuring.
The cast component can be developed as a vehicle component, in particular as a spring support to connect a spring and a bumper to a vehicle body.
According to an advantageous embodiment, the depressions are configured to be polygonal or round in a top view of the surface of the wall portion. This lends the stiffening surface structuring very good stiffness properties. A roundly developed depression can be developed annular, elliptical or oval.
According to a further advantageous embodiment, the depressions are configured hexagonally in a top view of the surface of the wall portion and form a honeycomb structure. It is known that such a honeycomb structure has very good stiffness properties and has a very good ratio between wall material and depression volume, which leads to a maximum weight reduction with respect to the cast component.
Advantageously, the cast component is formed of aluminum. This too can further reduce the weight of the cast component, which is an advantage in particular with respect to a cast component used for the production of a vehicle.
A method according to the invention is provided for the production of a cast component, in particular for a vehicle, using a casting method. On at least one wall portion of the cast component, a surface structuring that forms a surface of the wall portion and stiffens the wall portion is developed, wherein the surface structuring is developed by a plurality of evenly shaped depressions in the surface of the wall portion, which depressions are mutually spaced apart, leaving interconnected webs, and produce tapered sections on the wall portion.
This method appropriately leads to the advantages described earlier with respect to the cast component.
According to an advantageous development, the depressions are configured to be polygonal or round in a top view of the surface of the wall portion. This development appropriately results in the advantages and embodiment forms described earlier with reference to the corresponding development of the cast component.
According to a further advantageous embodiment, the depressions are configured hexagonally in a top view of the surface of the wall portion. This embodiment appropriately results in the advantages described above with respect to the corresponding embodiment of the cast component.
Another advantageous embodiment provides that the casting method is a pressure casting method. This allows a mass production of cast components according to the invention, in particular in the automotive industry.
Advantageously, the pressure casting method is an aluminum pressure casting method. In this way, cast components can be made of aluminum and consequently with a low weight.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.